Let Me Dream Till the End of Time
by Mee Ae Hwang
Summary: S'ils étaient tous les deux liés, sans vraiment le savoir... FaytXMaria


**Auteur : Kana : Ni Star Ocean 3, ni Fayt, ni Maria, ni "le reste" ne m'appartiennent…**

**Commentaires : Cette fic est consacrée à un seul couple et j'espère la réussir. Je n'ai pas d'autres trucs à dire, sinon… bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Let Me Dream Till The End of Time**

Fayt se réveilla en sursaut. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinantes de son front, il se leva lentement et alla à la salle de bains et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, se regardant dans le miroir.

« Fayt, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure… ?

Il tressaillit en voyant Maria, habillée d'une nuisette grise à bretelles, accoudée à l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille et semblait fatiguée.

"Je te retourne la question", fit-il en reportant son regard sur le miroir, haletant.

"Impossible de dormir."

"Cauchemar ?"

"Non, une envie de tuer", laissa-t-elle échapper.

"Pardon ?"

"Ce n'est rien. Ca me prend."

Effrayé, il lui reporta un regard. Elle semblait perdue et triste.

"C'est rare que j'aperçoive de la tristesse dans tes yeux, Maria", avoua-t-il.

"Tu te joues « lover » ?"

"Non… je te dis la vérité. Tu as l'air si impénétrable et si froide d'habitude."

"Si je n'ai pas cet air, qui croira que je suis convaincue à trouver la vérité ? Je ne suis pas futile ni stupide", soupira-t-elle. "Je veux juste découvrir les parties cachées."

"Maria…"

"Oui, quoi ?"

"J'ai envie de rêver jusqu'à la fin des temps et qu'on ne me réveille jamais", balança-t-il.

"C'est ce que tu penses au plus profond de toi ?"

Il attrapa une serviette et la passa lentement sur son visage, savourant la douceur du coton sur sa peau, ses yeux clos et ses paupières encore engourdies.

"Oui."

"Eh bien, je ne pensais pas ça de toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais fuir la réalité, Fayt. J'ai cru sincèrement que tu voulais l'affronter avec moi."

"Maria…"

"Je ne peux rien y faire, mais si tu comptes renoncer juste avant la fin, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais » Dit-elle sèchement.

Puis elle se retira, laissant le jeune garçon perplexe.

* * *

Quand il se leva… il regarda aux alentours.

Il devait être aux alentours de six heures du matin. Cliff ronflait encore. Albel n'était plus là et Adray dormait silencieusement. Fayt se laissa aller contre son oreiller et passa ses mains derrière sa tête, fermant les yeux, repensant à ce qu'avait dit Maria.

Ainsi… il était lâche ? Ainsi, au plus profond de lui, malgré les apparences… il voulait se cacher de la vérité ? Non, ce n'était pas vrai… mais elle… est-ce qu'elle était vraiment… persuadée, est-ce qu'elle était vraiment déterminée ? N'avait-elle pas quelque chose au fond d'elle… qui lui disait… de tout arrêter, de s'endormir, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller… ?

C'est pourtant ce qu'il se disait… et c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit… il n'aurait dû jamais lui dire…

Jamais…

« Oh Fayt ! Tu as gagné ! Tu as gagné ! »

Il se retrouvait entouré de la foule en délire, un ballon de basket à la main, haletant, son corps engourdi par la fatigue et transpirant. Malgré ça, Sophia se jeta dans ses bras, le renversant ; il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour la retenir.

« Zzzzz… »

Il était de retour sur Hyda IV. Elle était intacte… comment cela se faisait-il ? Sophia était à côté de lui et dormait paisiblement… les grillons chantonnaient et la seule lumière provenait de la lampe sur la table basse. Fayt se mit à la fixer pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à entendre un bruit de tic tac incessant dans sa tête.

« Ah et j'oubliais, enfile ça. »

Devant Nel, aux côtés de Cliff. Les débuts de l'aventure. Etait-il réellement obligé de revivre ça ? En silence, il mit ses habits et suivit Nel et Cliff pour aller se battre contre les gardes. La douleur… était bien perceptible.

« C'était il y a sept ans de cela. »

Il se retrouvait aux côtés de Maria qui lui racontait ses souvenirs et ses pouvoirs. Maria… comment était-elle arrivée dans sa vie ? Parce qu'elle voulait le rencontrer… à cause d' « eux »… ces fameux pouvoirs symboliques…

Grâce à ces pouvoirs, il l'a rencontrée… elle a changé sa vie… car elle était quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait… comme Sophia… ils étaient… pareil… tous… des armes… qui servent à sauver le monde…

Il était si heureux… de pouvoir partager son incompréhension avec quelqu'un… et pourtant… c'est peut-être bien grâce à elle… qu'il a accepté de posséder ce pouvoir…

_**Pouvoir… ?**_

_**Le pouvoir de quoi… ?**_

Un couloir sombre. Un chemin blanc infini. Fayt ne réfléchit pas, il avança.

« Le pouvoir de sauver le monde… »

La voix de son père résonnait dans ce lieu si noir.

« Et c'est à eux de décider… »

Ils étaient obligés… pourquoi dire ça ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre ! »

« Maman… »

« Tu comptes rester longtemps à te morfondre, Fayt ? »

« Je compte aller sur Moonbase. Même seule… j'irai. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais fuir la réalité, Fayt. »

« Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, Fayt. »

Maria…

Maria…

C'est elle…

Qui l'a tout le temps motivé…

Qui l'a bougé…

Elle ne l'a jamais ménagé…

Parce qu'elle s'inquiétait…

« Maria ! Maria ! Maria ! » Criait-il.

Pourtant, la pluie commençait à tomber, accompagnant sur ses joues les larmes qui coulaient à flots. Maintenant, il réalisait… que c'était elle qui l'avait guidé… qui l'avait aidé… c'était elle qui avait fait ce qu'il était maintenant…

« Maria… ! » Gémit-il une dernière fois.

« Maria ! Hoqueta-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

La pluie dans son rêve… n'était que les larmes de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus. Le visage penché sur le sien, elle sanglotait en silence, la porte fermée aux regards indiscrets.

"Fayt ! Fayt !" S'exclama-t-elle. "Oh, Fayt !"

Au lieu de se jeter à son cou, elle posa son visage sur le torse du jeune homme, le protégeant de ses bras en continuant à sangloter.

"Maria…" murmura-t-il doucement. "Je suis là…"

"Fayt… ?"

Elle releva le visage, leurs yeux se croisèrent et quelque chose passa. Un éclair. Un frisson. Une vibration. Quelque chose d'unique. D'essentiel.

"Fayt…"

"Maria… que se passe-t-il… ?"

"Cela fait des heures que tu t'étais endormi…" murmura-t-elle en séchant ses larmes. "J'ai réellement cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller… comme ton souhait… oh, Fayt ! J'ai eu peur…"

"Cela ne te ressemble pas", fit-il en souriant.

"Ne plaisante pas !" Protesta la jeune femme. "J'ai réellement eu peur..."

"Je te crois… sèche tes larmes, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. On dirait que c'est moi qui suis en train de déprimer… ça me mine, tu sais !"

D'un geste qui s'avérait le plus doux possible, il passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, se rapprochant inconsciemment d'elle. Et tendrement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, partageant un moment de plaisir… leurs yeux se fermèrent pour se perdre dans l'infinité du bonheur…

Quand ils se séparèrent, ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard… elle rouvrit les yeux… il rouvrit les siens… échangèrent un sourire…

Peut-être, commença Maria avec lenteur, peut-être qu'inconsciemment, j'ai envie de tout lâcher aussi… et de me tuer… pour leur dire « tenez ! Voici ce que j'en fait, de l'arme qui doit sauver le monde »…

Elle se mit à rire bêtement, Fayt la suivit. Il repoussa une mèche qui cachait les yeux de Maria et l'embrassa une seconde fois, puis une troisième, et une quatrième…

Jusqu'à ce que la réalité les réveille… et qu'ils l'affrontent ensemble…

**Fin**


End file.
